onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Heart-shaped Candy Boxes
*Hilda Braeburn † *Ivy Belfrey *Kelly West *Margot *Nick Branson † *Older man |usedfor = *Distracting the police *Sending the Candy Killer's victims a message |firstappearance = Knightfall |latestappearance = Chosen }} Heart-shaped Candy Boxes are items featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They first appear in the thirteenth episode of the seventh season. History Eloise comes to see Ivy at at Belfrey Towers. As they finish their conversation, Eloise hands Ivy a pink bag and tells her it was already outside when she came to see her. Ivy inspects the bag, pulling out a heart-shaped box with her name on it, which means she is the next target of the same killer who recently murdered two members of the Coven of the Eight. Ivy remarks that she didn't survive this long to be killed by a chocolatier with a penchant for theatrics and says that she will be fine. Later, as Ivy enters the parking garage, she is attacked by a masked killer, who charges at her with a knife; however, Ivy manages to escape by kicking him with her stiletto and fleeing while he is still down. Later, when leaving Flynn's Barcade with Henry and Rogers, Nick finds that his car tire has a flat but assures Henry and Rogers that he can handle it. Once they're gone, he begins working and places one of his tools in the trunk, where he keeps the mask he wore while attacking Ivy and several boxes of chocolate identical to the ones received by his victims. At Roni's, Kelly and her Margot have a conversation Kelly admits to her daughter that she misses her fiancé, Chad. At that, Margot suddenly recalls someone left something for Kelly outside the bar. Margot, believing the gift is from Chad, hands her mother a heart-shaped box with her name on it, but a shocked Kelly realizes she is now the killer's next target. Roni returns to the pub, having procured the right kind of moss needed for a potion to cure Henry, but Kelly reveals Henry left for a job interview in New York. Roni is stunned and wonders why she didn't call her, and Kelly then shows her the heart-shaped box. While she has no idea why the Candy Killer is after her, Kelly considers how being her cursed persona was much easier than being Zelena, who has a past of horrible deeds. Later, Kelly and Margot go to the police station, where Rogers notices that Kelly is holding the tell-tale sign of being the Candy Killer's next target. He tries to talk to her about it, and though Kelly only wants to speak with Weaver, he insists she comes with him to the cafeteria so she can answer some questions. However, Kelly lies about needing to make a phone call first, leaving Margot and Rogers to proceed to the cafeteria first without her, while she goes to Weaver's office. Kelly shows the chocolate box to Weaver, who sardonically wonders how it feels for her to finally be chosen first before her sister Roni. When Kelly asks about the killer's identity, Weaver says that his name in Hyperion Heights is still unknown but his New Enchanted Forest name was Hansel, shocking Kelly, who admits that she did something terrible to him in the past and now her past is coming back to haunt her. }} Trivia |-|Cultural References= ''Lost'' *The woman whose widower received a chocolate box, Luanne Hoffs-Drawler, is named after the Hoffs-Drawlar Funeral Parlor from Lost. Fairytales and Folklore *Nick, whose original counterpart is Hansel, giving his victims a heart-shaped chocolate boxes is a reference to the original "Hansel and Gretel" fairytale, where the titular characters try to eat a gingerbread house made full of sweets and chocolate. Appearances References Category:Food and Drink